interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Supplement al Kosmoglott, nró 4, 1926
13 = Supplement al Kosmoglott = Partie scientic-literari (in Occidental) Nr. 4 — 1926 Al theorie del relativitá. Li logimentes del Eskimos es sempre plen de particulari „odores". Li malodore originant del grass, del pelles, del putrant pisces etc. Li Eskimos self malodora, quo mi attribue a lor dieta consistent in crudi carne, grass e pisces. Mi ha questionat un chassatore, if li Innuits (Eskimos) save pri it. „Atsuk illa“, (mi ne save) responde il, „ma noi save, que vo, Kablunats (Europanes), malodora egalmen. Noi reconosse chascun vezes, si un de vo visita nor „iglos“, anc pos quelc hores.“ Geo. Wm. Jaeger, Pri logimentes del Eskimos in Labrador. Trad. A. T. Un stran’i nómine de animale. In botanica, in zoologie e in geografie existe mult nomines queles es inportat in li lingues del europan nationes cultural per stran’i maniere e queles ha introductet-se internationalmen. Quande in annu 1770, pos li decovrition de Bai Moreton, l’explorator James Cook fe seglar along li coste del hodial state Queensland, un die on ha devet jettar ancre in li proximità del plage, pro que sur li seglonave ne plu fe exister aqua trincabil. Li nave ha esset videt in ante del indigenes, queles nu amassa-se sur li rive e savaci specta li vehicul e li blanc homes. Un del savages porta sur li dors un animale mortat per fleches. Tal animale l’angleses ne ha videt jamà. Li marineros questiona l’indigenes quel es li nómine de ti ci stran’i creatura e ili recive li response: „can-gu-rú“. Ma talmen li savages ne nomina l’animale in su lingue, ili per to solmen ha dit: „Noi ne comprende te“. Li marineros aquisite li fóren animale per changeament, portà it sur li nave e raporta al capitan, que li savageones nomina ti ci stran’ animale quam „cangurú“. James Cook adopte li nómine e talmen l’exclamation „Noi ne comprende te“ ha devenit un nómine de animale, quel intrat omni lingues cultural. Trd. Pgl. Proverbies. Ne veni li ratt spontan a li cat. Dir ridenta, far tacenta. Aqua e pane sufice al sane. Qui vive ti vide. Ride bon qui ride ultim. Li unesim atest — to es li vest. Hodie me, deman te. Mane tal’ór che tu labor. Arané ye matin — grand chagrin, arané ye vesper — grand esper. Pgl. 14 Astutitá feminin. Un cicassian legende. Un mann e un yun fémina incontra-se sur un cruzi-via e ili comun continua su via. Li mann have un grand caldron sur li dors; per un manu il porta un vivent gàllin ye li ales, per li altri manu il tene su baston e in sam tempore il ducte un capra ye un corde. Quande illi veni tra un ravine, li fémina dí al mann: „Mi time marchar adplu con tu. It es ci tam solitari e nequi posse auxiliar me, si tu vell besar me contra mu volentie.“ „Si tu have tant anxia pro to“, li mann replica, „tande tu ne deve viar con mi. Ma ples esser sin cura! Nam qualmen mi vell posser besar te contra tu volentie, si mi es tant charjat e have plen ambi manus?!“. „To solmen pare“, dí li fémina, „nam si tu vell fixar li baston in li terre e si tu liga li capra al baston e poy tu posi li gàllin sur li terre e li caldron renversat super li gàllin, tande tu ja posse besar me e mi totalmen ne posse defender me.“ „Ha“ clama li mann, „tu ne es stult; a mi ne vell venir tal idé“. E quande ili ha marchat adplu till que illa ne posse plu abviar, il mette li baston in li terre, liga li capra al baston e posi li gàllin sub li caldron e inbrassa e besa li yun fémina malgré su resistentie. Trd. A. Valenti. Li grat leon. Un yun leon de quel li genitores ha esset fusilat durant un razzia, jace languente in li sand de desert. Un hottentotte trova li animale abandonat, porta it in su cabane, ù il restaura it per lacte e carne. Li yun leon cresce e deveni fort. A su salvator il monstra-se grat e devoet quam un cane domestic. Unquande li hottentott con su leon vaga tra li desert. Il perdi li via e durant du dies il ne trova alquant butine (chassagie) e con il anc su fidel acompaniator sufri fame e sitie. Vesperli li hottentotte cucha-se por confortar se per un dormida. Subitmen li afamat leon per un batte de pede fracassa li cranio de su patron e pervora le. „Li bon hom“, di li grat leon, leccante li sangue de su musel „du vez il ha salvat mu vive. To mi va mersiar le sempre“. Trd. Pgl. Pos pluvie. Jaroslav Vrchlicky. Li horizont ja brill’a in azur; in perles tot forest scintilla, e un torrent, in bass del pent quel trilla, es tut discurs, tut rise de plesur. Escuta, qual ecò sonor evoca in roccag’ del undes cor, mem, tu vell dir, Pan self divin s-amusa in lor flut, exposi nuc e dorse nud a lor attaca, e specte gay, celat in un cascad-volut — e in su manus clacca. Trad. A. Toman. 15 Exemples de Modell-prosa. Sub ti rubrica noi va publicar artistic bell passagies de eminent stylistes ex divers lingues, e noi peti nor samideanes furnir nos materiales Ili deve contener por nos li original texte e traduction in Occidental, o si to ne es possibil, almen in un del grand Europan lingues ADFSPRSv etc. Li redaction ne posse controlar traductiones ex lingues exter-europan e li secuent europan lingues: albanese, basc, nov grec hungarian islandese, keltic (breton, irlandes etc.), lituan, turc e su dialectes, Wolga- e Ural-finn e lapplandes dialectes. Do por ti lingues it ne es absolut necessi misser li originale. Lu sam concerne anc proverbies, sententies etc. In general noi peti plu intensiv colaboration de nor samideanes. Red. Urgentie.*) *) Ti passagie es prendet del libre de Theodor Lessing „Untergang der Erde am Geist“, un ovre eminent tam per li luminosi e profund pensas, quam per su expressiv lingue. Un libre scrit per sangue de cordie del autor. … Urgentie knuta ex li ánimes del homes li decovritiones e inventiones, samli quam li Indian Anitcha-flore o li folie del peruc-àrbor comensa odorar solmen si on les tritura. Urgentie presse ad extern ex li ánimes del homes li profund obscur pensas, li obscur profund bellesses, quam li odorant resine gutta ex li vulnerat trunc del Toluifera balsamic, o quam tendri musica exflue sub li manu del artista, mastrizant li cordes. Urgentie producte nov vertues e nov formes de vive, quam li afamat eruc, cludet in un tro angust vase, rapidmen incocona-se e propulse aletes por denove provar su fortune in un nov sfere quam papilion. Urgentie procrea homan armes e homan armatures, quam che li rose nasce li spines, qui ya ne es altricos quam burgeones queles sub dur conditiones ne fe posser florear, ma ha devet transformar-se ad arma e pic. Urgentie propulse homan parol e homan lacrim, samli quam li cactus pussa flores pro timore morir pro sitie, o quam li conche forma perles, si li germine mortativ ha penetrat it, o quam fin pirieros de spaliere ingermina dulci fructes in li culmine del trunc, quande on vúlnera li radica … Trad. Julian Proròk. Hymne al feminas ex „Gösta Berling“ de Selma Lagerlöf. O, feminas de anteriori témpores, parlar pri Vos es quam parlar pri li regne celesti: pur bellesse Vo fe esser, pur luce. Etern yun, etern bell Vo esset, e mild quam un ocul de matre, quande illa regarda su infante. Molli quam yun scurelles pende Vo al col del mann. Nequande fe tremer in colere Vor voce, nequande Vor fronte sulcarse per rugas, Vor molli manu nequande devenit ni rud ni dur. Vo, luminosi sanctas, 16 quam images ornat Vo fe star in li temple del hem. Parfumes e pregationes on fe sacrificar Vos; per Vos li amor ha executet su miracules, e Vor vertice li poesie ha circumdat per aurisplendent aureole. … O, feminas de anteriori témpores. Bon Vo ha savet luminar un festa. Flues de foy, de spiritu e de yun-fortie fe trafluer chascun qui aproximat Vos. It valet li pena prodigar su aure por un candel de cire, quel mey soluer Vor sublimitá, por vin, quel fa nascer alegrie in Vor cordies; it valet li pena dansar por Vos li soleas til polve, e mover til exhaustion li brasse quel ductet li violin-arc. O, feminas del antean témpores, it esset Vo qui possedet li clave al porta del paradise. Trad. del sved. E. W. Proverbies. Li pluvie de matin ne abhorre li peregrin. Li vulpes ne manja-se unaltri. Qui ne sema in verne ne recolta in autun. Malherb cresce omniloc. Un hirund ne fa li verne. Rarimen on regretta har parlat tro poc, tre sovente har parlat tro mult. Null rose sin spines. Per desastres ad astres. Li vulpes posse perdir lor dentes, ma ne lor natur. Vale plu adressar-se a Deo quam a Su santos. Si li yuness vell saver, li vel’ess vell posser, li pigress vell voler, omnicos vell ear plu bon in li munde. Unvez es nullvez. Quande li mal es fat, chascun ha previdet it. Mentiard deve haver bon memorie. Omni mercero lauda su merce. Regarda ante har saltat. Ne remette nequande a deman quó tu posse far hodie. Ulular con lupes es utili, si on vole viver inter ili. Qui sercha, trova. Grand pisces manja li micres. Tro parlar noce. Qui tace, consenti. On es sufficent fort si on ne besona nequem. L-àrbor fa-se conosser per fructes. Li verità es filie del témpore. Nocte apporta consilie. Roma ne fe esser constructet in un die. A. T. Sententies. Divide e impera. Mi da si tu da. Nobless obliga. Mi veni, vide, victe. Mente san in còrpor san. Nulli die sin un linea. Quo es demonstrandi. Pos noi li diluvie. Qui excusa se ti accusa se. Li genie monstra li via, li talente marcha sur it. Devenir vel’i — devenir vident. Pri gustes on ne posse disputar. Errar es homan, pardonar es divin. Experientie super saventie. Por posser intrar societé de elegant homes, on deve metter frac, uniform o livré. Dangere comun genera concordie. Tu posse fracter ma ne flexer me. Ultim ne pessim. Li fama cresce eante. Manu lava manu. Voce de popul voce de deo. Comprender es pardonar. Pgl. Printeria A. Elken, Reval, Estonia, Varblase 5